The Daughter of The Dark Lord
by TheFlyingGraysons
Summary: Everything is not the way Dumbledore has made it out to be. The Dark Lord is not dead, nor was he ever. There is much more to the story than what Dumbledore has to say, and it's time people learn it. I can't summaries, will eventually write a better one. Please don't pass this story up. Dumbles/Bashing Light/bashing possible malexmale femalexfemale Not a Harry/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

Bellatrix walked slowly down the dark hallway, flinching whenever the thunder boomed. Of course, normally little things like that didn't scare Bellatrix. But on a nigth like tonight, when she was to be informing her lord of the news she had received, little things like that made her jump. Her throat closed and her mouth grew dry when she heard his voice speaking in hushed tones, seeing the dim light coming from the room he was in. Taking in a deep breath, she walked in to see The Dark Lord grinning widely.

"Ah, Bella, so lovely of you to come." He stood from the chair he was sitting. "There is great news. I know where the Potter's reside! Now I may speak with them, tell them of the treahcery among them. All will be well, my dear Bella."

Bellatrix smiled uneasily, then decided it was her time to speak. "My lord, my dear, sweet lord, I have news."

Voldemort looked at her amused. "Do tell Bella, what is it you have to say?"

Throwing caution to the wind, she said it in all one breath. "I am pregnant, with your child to be exact."

Voldemort froze in place. "Your what?" his voice was low.

"I am pregnant with your child." She said again, gulping, her chest rising rapidly with fear.

He was silent for a moment. "But of course, this works out. Yes, it truly does. I do of course, need an heir. Bella, this is wonderful."

She could hardly believe her ears. "My-my lord, you are not angry?"

He chuckeled. "Come now Bella, you know me better than that. I may not have a fondness for children, but my own? Well, that is another story. How far along are you?"

"Three months." She breathed, moving closer to him. He pulled her into a hug.

"Did you hear Lucius and Narcissa are expecting as well? Yes, they just found out today and told me the happy news. I have a good feeling about this all Bella. I really do." Voldemort smiled, holding Bella. "This is just wonderful."

* * *

**Hello c: So when I started reading Harry Potter fanfiction a long time ago, this particular aspect really caught my eye. For years I wanted to write a Dark Lord daughter story, and I know many people have done this. But the last time I looked in the archives trying to find a dark lord daughter story, I could not for the life of me find one. What made me decided to write this was I was channel surfing and saw Helena Bonham Carter, and got this overwhelming urge to write this, so I did. Its really really short and the actual chapters will be longer, so if anyone wants me to continue this then let me know. I'm going to start typing the first chapter after I post this so it can hopefully be posted tomorrow, Wednesday. Obviously this story will have light bashing, but christ Ron will not be a _complete_ bumbling idiot like he normally is.**

**Should I continue this? Yes or no, let me know in a review c:**

**-TheFlyingGraysons **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

There was the loud boom of a door slamming shut, the little girl hid under her blankets. She could hear her mother and fathers voices outside in the hallway.

"My lord, what is wrong?" She could hear her mothers slightly crazy voice ask.

"The raid failed. Dumbledore knew somehow! I talked with Severus, he said he thinks it might be Pettigrew. Of course, that filthy man would turn to whoever he thought could help him more." Her fathers voice was seething with raw fury.

"Then we shall make him pay!" Her mother shouted.

"All in due time. All in due time." Her father pacified her mother. "In the meantime, wake Deyanira. Severus will be here soon to resume their potions lesson and I would like to teach her a bit more on the Unforgivables. Have her ready and downstairs within ten minutes Bellatrix."

"Yes, my Lord." Her mother simpered, and the girl buried herself more in her blankets. She really didn't want to go and practice. Her father could sometimes get frustrated and accidentally hit her with one of the curses. Of course, he didn't mean it, but still, it hurt. Her mother would then tend to her wounds and have a talk with him, but she knew if it came down to herself or her father, her mother would choose her father.

The door to her room opened. "Deyanira, your father is ready for practice. Get up and I will help you get ready." her mother lifted up the blankets. Deyanira groaned, sad her warmth was gone. Bellatrix laughed.

"Has my Hogwarts letter come yet?" Deyanira asked, streching her arms up over her head.

"Not yet. Don't worry, it will come soon. Now you have to get up, Severus will be over soon and you know Draco will be as well. Now come on, I have your robe with. Put it on, and be downstairs in twenty minutes, your shower is ready, the house elfs have seen to it." With that, Bellatrix set down a light green robe and walked out.

Deyanira got up sleepily, took the robe in the bathroom then quickly stripped and hopped in the shower. She washed her long dark brown hair with strawberry shampoo and conditioner, and then got out, dried off, and put on her robe. She quickly brushed through her hair, and put it in a single braid with the help of her magic. After brushing her teeth she put on her boots so her feet wouldn't get cold from the stone floors.

Nagini slithered into her room. _"Your father is waiting." _Nagini hissed. _"I'm coming Nagini."_ Deyanira replied, then lit a roaring fire in the fire place. She tossed down a blanket. _"Here Nagini, lay there. The house is exceptionally freezing today"_

Nagini hissed her thanks and laid down. Deyanira hurried downstairs to the library so she wouldn't irritate her father with tardiness. That was one of the many things her father really frowned upon.

"Deyanira, are you ready for training?" Her father rose from his chair in the library.

"Yes father." She replied. Voldemort stood up.

"I know you are used to wandless magic, but you will soon have to learn the incantations and the proper wand movement. So today I will teach you a few simple spells and charms." Voldemort said, and they spent a little bit over an hour learning most of the simple things first years would learn. They were close to finishing when a house elf appeared.

"Masters Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy are here, sir." The elf squeaked.

"Thank you Midge. Bring them to their usual room. We shall meet them there." Voldemort shooed away the house elf, who bowed and hurried out of the room. He turned to Deyanira "Let's go."

They walked to the room that was used strictly for Potions and other teachings, and waited for Severus and Draco, who walked in a few minutes after them.

"Hi Draco!" Deyanira smiled at her favorite cousin.

"Hello Deyanira." Draco replied, sitting at the table in front of his cauldron. Deyanira sat next to him at her own cauldron.

After speaking to Severus, Voldemort left the room, shutting the door behind him.

"Today we are learning a Potion most second years are familiar with by the end of the school year. Turn to page nine hundred thirty seven in your books and get out the ingredients listed on the board." Severus turned to write the ingredients they would need.

"So Draco, have you gotten your Hogwarts letter yet?" Deyanira asked, crushing dried nettles and puffer-fish eyes into s fine powder in her cauldron.

"Not yet. Father wants me to go to Durmstrang, but mother wants me to stay closer by going to Hogwarts. When I left, they were arguing about it." Draco took out the dried nettles, puffer-fish eyes, and bat spleen.

"But you have to go to Hogwarts!" Deyanira exclaimed, momentarily taking her attention off her potion. "I simply won't go to Hogwarts if you don't go. I refuse."

Draco laughed. "It really isn't up to me, but by the time I was leaving mother seemed to be winning that argument. Probably nothing to worry about."

The two eleven year olds continued speaking about Hogwarts and how they hoped to be in Slytherin while they worked on their swelling solution.

"You're pretty much a shoo-in for Slytherin! You're the dark lords daughter for Merlins sake!" Draco exclaimed.

Deyanira just laughed. "I could always set the sorting hat on fire if he tries to put me somewhere else."

Once they were done with their potions, Severus looked them over. "Nicely done. You both will do fine in Potions."

The door to the room opened. Narcissa and Bellatrix walked in, each holding an envelope. Deyanira and Draco each leaped up and hurried over to their mothers, grabbing the letters.

"It's our Hogwarts letters!" Draco exclaimed, smiling widely.

"Perfect!" Deyanira smiled.

"Mum, does this mean I will go to Hogwarts instead of Durmstrang?" Draco asked looking over at his mother. Narcissa nodded.

Deyanira hugged Draco tightly. "Yes, this is perfect! Can we go shopping for our school supplies now?" Deyanira pleaded, looking from her mother to aunt with her famous puppy dog eyes.

"Yes, that's why we came to get you two. The floo is ready, now lets go." Bellatrix took her daughters hand, and they all walked down to the living room.

"Bella, I do hope you weren't about to leave without us. And we can't forget glamours." Voldemort walked in, wearing black robes. Lucius followed behind.

"Dad, we were going to leave whether you came or not. I can't wait much longer to get my wand." Deyanira stated matter-of-factly. Draco laughed, as did Bella and Narcissa.

Voldemort smiled slightly. "Well then I suppose we should hurry up and get our glamour on, huh Bella?" He took out his wand and with a few simple spells, had blonde hair and brown eyes, and Bella had straight light brown hair with blue eyes.

"So that's what you look like without crazy hair." Narcissa teased Bella.

"Oh be quiet Cissy." Bella rolled her eyes.

"Okay, can we go now?" Deyanira asked impatiently.

"Yes, we can." Voldemort replied, and took a handful of floo powder, and so did the rest of them.

Lucius went first. He stepped in and said, "Knockturn Alley!" and was gone. Then went Bella, Narcissa, Draco, Deyanira, and Voldemort.

Once there, Draco and Deyanira couldn't stop looking around. "It's so... Dark." Draco murmered. "Seriously, why do they keep it so dark?" He asked, a bit too loudly. Lucius clamped his hand down tightly on his shoulder.

"Lower your voice this instant Draco." Lucius said, low so no one else but Draco and Deyanira could hear him.

"Sorry." Draco looked at the ground. Deyanira took his hand and dragged him to the wand shop.

"Come on Draco, let's go get our wands!" She said, maybe a bit over-enthusiastically, but she hated how Draco got when his father reprimanded him.

They hurried into the wand shop, Lucius and Voldemort close behind. Narcissa and Bella had gone to get their books and meet with them at Madame Malkins. Lucius greeted the wandmaker.

"Nutori, it's nice seeing you again." Lucius shook the wandmakers hand. Said wandmaker had very pale skin, dark red lips, oddly enough, purple eyes and long black hair tied back in a braid.

"Yes, it has been a long time." He had a low raspy voice. "Who is your friend there?" He asked, referring to Voldemort.

"Tom, Tom Riddle." Voldemort looked at Nutori with meaning.

Nutori's eyes widened. "I see. It is a pleasure to be in your presence sir. It really has been a very long time. I believe the last time you saw me was when one of your acquaintances were in need of a new wand, am I correct?"

Voldemort nodded very slightly. "Yes. Now, we are looking for wands for them, it is their first one."

Nutori nodded, and cocked his head. He could feel very strong magic pulsing around the shop. "That little girl there has very strong magic. It is highly unusual."

Deyanira smirked. She hadn't even been letting most of her magic out. She normally kept it all reeled in, so as to not have others be suspicous about it, but she had figured since they were in Knockturn alley where most people respected Lucius it would be alright to let some of it out.

"We aren't here to discuss that now are we Nutori? How about you find them a wand." Lucius interjected.

Nutori nodded, and got a few boxes down. It was taking a while, so Deyanira closed her eyes, and let more of her magic flow. Suddenly in her mind she could see the shop, and pulsing around a box on the top shelf was a bright light. She heard a gasp from Nutori and she reeled back in her magic, and opened her eyes. She pointed up on the shelf at a dark blue box. "Take down that one and let me try it."

He grabbed it, and handed it to her. Immediately she felt warmth flow from her palm when she held the wand. She swished it up and down and silver sparkles flowed out and around her. She smiled, letting the sparkles stay for a few moments before waving her wand to make them dissapear. "I believe this is my wand."

Nutori gently took the wand from her, and examined it. "Nine inches, willow, dragon heartstring core. Very effective for hexes."

Deyanira smiled, and took her wand back. "Perfect."

Nutori turned to Draco. "Alright, now your turn." Draco walked forward and took around two minutes before he found one. He waved it up and a few silver sparks flew around. He had an overjoyed expression on his face, and it made Deyanira smile.

Nutori examined the wand. "Ten inches, Hawthorn wood with a unicorn hair core. Reasonably pliant." He handed it back to Draco.

"Alright, now that we have your wands let's go meet your mothers at Madame Malkins." Voldemort gave Nutori their thanks, and they left for Madame Malkins.

Draco went in the boys section alone and Deyanira went into the girls section with Bellatrix. Bellatrix showed Deyanira the robes she had chosen for her to have as daily wear while they waited for Madame Malkin.

"Thank you mother. What will I have to wear for school?" Deyanira asked her mother, running her hands over a light silky blue robe.

"You'll have to ask Madame Malkin, I think they have changed it since the last time I went there." Bellatrix murmured, looking through some of the muggle style clothing Madame Malkin had in her shop. "We should probably get you a few shirts, skirts, perhaps some pants, and of course a few dresses."

Deyanira gave her mother a strange look. "Mother, you're acting a bit strange. Are you alright?"

Bellatrix turned to her. "I just want to spoil you a little. You're growing up so fast." She hugged her.

Deyanira let her hug her for a few more moments, and then pulled away. "Mother, is that Madame Malkin?"

Her mother turned to see Madame Malkin walking over to them. "Hello, looking for first years clothing I presume?" she asked, taking out a few robes and bringing them over.

"Yes, she'll need everything required for a first year Slytherin." Bella confirmed.

Madame Malkin nodded, letting her measuring tape measure Deyanira as she looked for clothing. Once the tape was done, it flew into Madame Malkin's hand, and she brought over some clothes.

"Alright, what you'll need for your first year is the Hogwarts uniform which is a plain white buttoned shirt, a house tie, a grey knitted v-neck jumper with a house-colored neckline, pleated skirt, plain black shoes, grey socks, and an open black buttoned robe with the student's house emblem on. Now you may try this on and make sure it fits, and your mother can come with me to pay." Madame Malkin motioned for Bella to follow her, which she did.

After making sure it all fit, Deyanira caught sight of a giant man walking with a small boy with untidy back hair, who headed into the robes shop. She decided the man had to have been part giant, he was so huge. She took her stuff and walked over to her mother, and they soon left and headed home with the rest of them. Deyanira couldn't wait to go to Hogwarts.

* * *

**Hey! Sooo 3/5 wanted me to continue, and yes this is mainly a filler to get you introduced into the story. Next will be a little bit more of her homelife and going to Hogwarts C: Some characters are _definitely _OOC, thats why voldemort and Bellatrix had a child and everything. The story will be more interesting next chapter, I know this is kinda crap... I will still continue this unless nobody wants me to.**

**Okokokok that's a long enough Authors Note, now I'm going to post this, hope it was ok C: Who do you definitely want Deyanira to become friends with at Hogwarts?**

**-TheFlyingGraysons **


End file.
